Various devices have been developed to spin, toss, catch and balance flying disc toys. Such devices require discs with special features and are difficult for children and casual players to become sufficiently skilled to enjoy continual play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,398 to Fraga (1986), discloses a spinning toy disc and a wand that engages teeth in the disc to allow the user to initiate spin action to the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,659 to Keane (1978), discloses a spinning toy disc and a wand that engages a tiered dome feature to allow the user to initiate spin action to the disc.
Both of the aforementioned devices employ a disc and a wand and apply spin to a unique disc, however, the maximum speed of the spin is in the range of 100-150 revolutions per minute (RPM) and would be very difficult to maintain. The shapes of the discs, required for the special patented features, are not as aerodynamic as other popular flying discs and are therefore less desirable for throwing activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,580 to Miura (1979), discloses a flying disc shaped toy that spins as it is launched by pulling on a string to rotate a shaft. However, the disc, while achieving higher R.P.M. than the aforementioned patents, is placed in a spinning motion but cannot be caught or held while spinning, on the device.